


The Day After

by song_of_scrios



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sherlockian Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_scrios/pseuds/song_of_scrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Sherlockian Day Drabble<br/>Part of my little Drabble Dump</p><p>Written last February</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock

John lay Sherlock’s old bed, boxes piled high around him were filled with his things. It hurt to hide them away from the world. He had grown accustomed the Sherlock’s habits of keeping everything in a huge mess.

His hand covered his eyes in an attempt at keeping himself from crying. He just couldn’t believe that he was back.

“You know that is my bed right?” John sat up to see Sherlock leaning against the door frame. “Oh don’t get up on my account I rather like the look.” John felt heat spread across his cheeks as Sherlock shrugged off his coat and threw it over one of the stacks of boxes.

“I don’t know why I’m forgiving you so quickly. I should be livid, ignoring you for at least a week…” Long pale fingers began to pull his tan jumper over his head. 

“You still punched me remember.” The doctor began to unbutton Sherlock’s purple shirt.

“Had to make sure you were real.” Sherlock tugged at John’s belt.

“There’s another way you could have done it but while I expected it the probability of it happening at that time was highly unlikely.” John’s hands gripped the arms of the lithe form in his lap.

“And what would that be?”

The detective answered with a simple kiss to John’s lips. His arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers toying with his dirty blonde hair. God how he had missed the feel of John’s skin, his voice, his everything…

John looked into Sherlock’s eyes and the detective pulled off his pants while running his hands roughly against the doctor’s thighs. It was in that moment he knew that Sherlock wasn’t going anywhere. 

And he didn’t….


End file.
